User blog:Kat
Lightning is the main protagonists of Final Fantasy XIII, the narrator and temporarily playable character in Final Fantasy XII-2 and the star of Lightning Renturns: Final Fantasy XIII. Her rival is Commander Shepard. Biography "I CONTROL MY OWN FATE!" Lightning, real name Claire Farron (Eclair Farron in the Japanese version), is the main protagonist of Final Fantasy XIII, as well as the narrator and a temporary playable character in Final Fantasy XIII-2. She is to become the protagonist again for Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. In Final Fantasy XIII, Lightning tries to save her younger sister Serah who was made a l'Cie, only to be turned one herself. In Final Fantasy XIII-2 Lightning serves as a knight protecting the goddess Etro in Valhalla from her fated rival, Caius Ballad. In Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, the world is said to end in thirteen days, and it is up to Lightning to save it. The Legacy of Lightning: *Final Fantasy XIII *Dissidia 012 Duodecim Final Fantasy *Final Fantasy XIII-2 *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII 'Arcade' Opening Lightning appears, sitting on a cliff over the ruinous remains of the Archylte Steppe. She stands slowly and breathes in deeply before turning away and walking away from the camera. The camera pans over her crossing an enormous, "I'll need more power in order to undo the wrong I've wrought. Even if it means undoing myself.", she mutters to herself before beginning to sprint, "I will save you, Serah!". Rival Name: Commander Shepard Reason: While walking past him, Commander Shepard orders Lightning to halt. She scoffs and continues forward. He aims his gun at her and emphasizes the fact that he is a commanding officer and that a soldier should not disobey a direct order. Lightning stops and turns to face him. She then warns him that she's not about to let some army boy get in her way. Connection: Both Lightning and Commander Shepard are(or at least were) authority/military figures. Lightning a soldier and Shepard a commander. Lightning betrays her unit in order to embark on a quest to save her sister and bring down the fascist/corrupted reign of the Primark. Shepard has not once turned his back on his allies but is known for making the hardest of choices at drastic times. Both have wills of steel and back down to no threat, both also never fight alone. Ending Lightning returns to Valhalla, bearing a new and overwhelming power. She proceeds to the top of Etro's throne and takes her seat where she begins to crystallize. She smiles and closes her eyes before saying, "Serah, I'm coming for you.". Gameplay Lightning would play as one of the more combo based characters, much like Dante to be more precise. Lightning's movements are quite fast, she is able to air evade with her double jump and can cling to walls. She's also one of the few characters able to change direction mid combo, allowing her to deal with multiple foes at time. All her Square based attacks are close ranged slashes with the Blazefire Saber, her Up-Square attack is much like Dante's, in the sense that if it is held she will ascend with the target. Her Triangle attacks are mostly longer ranged as she'd make use of the BlazeEdge. Lightning's Circle moves are all Magic based techniques. Her plain Circle attack causes her to fire a quick Ruin spell, this can be used mid-combo to extend a combo's duration or as a combo starter as it lifts enemies off the ground when struck. Her Down-Circle attack is a Cure spell which, while held, allows her to generate AP at a slow pace over time. Up-Circle will call forth a quick flash of lightning. (Square Moves) Strike 1,2,3 + Finisher -Square, Square, Square + Square- Lightning performs two slashes with each press of the button, the fourth press will repel enemies with a kick. Blitz -Left or Right+Square- Lightning dashes in the designated direction whilst spinning around, sword extended striking any/all enemies she comes into contact with. Striker -Down+Square- Lightning will kick at the enemies feet causing them to trip up. Launch -Up+Square- Lightning will launch any enemy caught in the attack upwards. If held, Lightning will rise with the target(s). Aerial Strike -Square, Square, Square(midair) - Three slashes, the final slash sends the opponent away. Aerial Blitz -Left or Right+Square(midair)- Lightning dashes in the designated direction whilst spinning around, sword extended striking away any/all enemies she comes into contact with. Smite -Down+Square(midair)- Lightning unleashes a single, heavy hit down on the enemy which sends them crashing straight down. Lightning does not descend alongside them. Once More -Up+Square(midair)- Lightning flicks enemies upwards with a back flip kick. (Triangle Moves) Edge Fire -Triangle, Triangle, Triangle- Lightning can fire up to three rounds from BlazeEdge before receiving recoil. Rapid Fire -Left or Right+Triangle- Fires three bursts while moving in the designated direction. Trick Shot -Down+Triangle- Lightning fires a shot at the ground which rebounds at strikes upwards. Cover Fire -Up+Triangle, Triangle, Triangle- Lightning can fire up to three rounds upwards. Aerial Edge Fire -Triangle, Triangle, Triangle (midair)- Lightning can fire up to three rounds from BlazeEdge before receiving recoil. Aerial Rapid Fire -Left or Right+Triangle (midair)- Fires three bursts while moving in the designated direction. Aerial Trick Shot -Down+Triangle (midair)- Lightning fires a shot at the ground which rebounds at strikes upwards. Aerial Cover Fire -Up+Triangle, Triangle, Triangle (midair)- Lightning can fire up to three rounds upwards. (Circle Moves) Ruin or Ruinga -Circle, Circle, Circle or Circle(Hold)- Lightning can either perform a series of minor Ruin spells or a ravaging Ruinga spell. Waterga -Left or Right+Cirlce- Lightning sends a homing orb at the closest enemy, which explodes upon contact. Cure -Down+Circle- Lightning goes into a stance in which she can naturally generate AP as long as the button is held. Thunder or Thundaga -Up+Circle, Circle, Circle or Up+Cirlce(Hold) - Lightning can perform a series of Thunder strikes or charge a staggering Thundaga storm halting or enemies who pass through it. Ruin or Ruinga -Circle, Circle, Circle or Circle(Hold) (midair)- Lightning can either perform a series of minor Ruin spells or a ravaging Ruinga spell. Waterga -Left or Right+Cirlce (midair)- Lightning sends a homing orb at the closest enemy, which explodes upon contact. Aerial Cure -Down+Circle (midair)- Lightning goes into a stance in which she can naturally generate AP as long as the button is held. Thunder or Thundaga -Up+Circle, Circle, Circle or Up+Circle (Hold) (midair)- Lightning can perform a series of Thunder strikes or charge a staggering Thundaga storm halting or enemies who pass through it. (Throws) Thunder Crash -R-stick Left or Right- Lightning performs a series of quick hits ending with a gun shot. Break -R-stick Down- Lightning scissor kicks the enemy. Hurl -R-stick Up- Lightning casts Ruinga into the enemy sending them upwards. (Trigger Moves) Item Pick-up - R1 Block - L1 Evade - L1+Left Analog Stick Jump and EvadeJump - Cross and cross (Super Moves) ThunderFall -R2 (Level 1): Lightning dons Odin's dual-blades and casts a quick thundaga which K.O. any who are caught in it's flash. Razor Gale -R2 (Level 2): Lightning hurls Odin's joint dual-blades which K.O. anyone they pass through. Gestalt Mode -R2 (Level 3): Lightning wields Odin's dual-blades and can move qround the stage freely, K.O. anyone she strikes. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *Keep Trying: Lightning crosses her arms and sighs, "Is that all you got?" *Will of Steel: Lightning points out her gunblade, "I'll carve out my own fate!" *Never Back Down: Lightning swings her blade, "Nothing can get in my way!" Quotes *When selected: : "Stay Sharp!" : "Just stay out of my way." : "Let's go." *Prematch "Let's see if you can keep up with me." *Using Level 1: "Shake the ground!" *Using Level 2: "Dodge this!" *Using Level 3: : "The storm is here!" : "We'll carve out a new fate!" *Succesful KO: : "Easy." : Scoffs. : "You lose." *Respawn: : "This will not be the end for me." : "Outta my way!." : "I'll make this quick." Intros and Outros Introduction *Stay Focused: Changes BlazeEdge back into BlazeFire Saber and takes her stance. *Paradigm Shifter: Shifts through all three of her paradigms then smiles at the camera. *Brave Heart: Close up of BlazeEdge's barrel, the camera pans and Lightning smirks behind it. *Etro, Guide Me: Seen in a kneeling pose then stands and draws her gunblade. Winning Screen *Easy: Turns away from the camera. *For Serah...: Holds her right arm and smiles. *Let's Ride!: Is seen on Odin's back with his dual-blades, thunder crashes behind them. *Order Restored: Takes her seat on Etro's throne. Losing Screen *Flicks her cape at the screen. *Stomps her foot. *Glares at the camera. *Falls onto one knee Costumes Gaurdian Corps. The default appearance of Lightning. Gray skin: A grey and black colour swap. Yellow skin: A brighter yellow and light blue colour swap. Black skin: A black and red colour swap. Valkyrie. A costume based on Lightning's appearance in Final Fantasy XIII-2 Gold skin: A golden version of the armor with light blue feathers. Pink skin: A bright pink variant of the armor with red feathers. Black skin: A darker black variant of the armor with deep red feathers. OverDiver A costume based on Aya Brea from the Third Birthday. Black skin: A darker variant of the skin with black jeans. Red skin: A red variant of the skin with black jeans. Dark Blue: A variation of the skin that makes it appear battle damaged. Minion Odin Odin can be unlockaed by reaching Rank 10 with Lightning. Category:Blog posts